This invention generally relates to a plastic housing for a remote entry device. More particularly, this invention relates to a plastic housing including features to evidence tempering of internal components.
Most current vehicles include a key fob that is utilized to remotely lock and unlock a vehicle. A typical key fob includes a transmitter, circuit and a battery that are all supported within a plastic housing. In most instances it is desirable to allow disassembly of the housing to facilitate changing of the battery. Although some key fobs include a separate battery access cover, others simply provide for the housing to be split apart. As appreciated, disassembly of the housing not only provides access the battery but also access to other internal components such as the printed circuit board assembly. However, some localities have enacted regulations that require prevention of access to internal components of such transmitting devices. Accordingly, transmission devices such as key fobs are now required to include features that evidence unauthorized access to internal components.